Ein Stückchen Torte
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Lucius Malfoy feiert seinen 50ten Geburtstag... mit Torte, Freunden und... Weasleys?


**A/N:** Diese Story ist für den 50ten Geburtstage von Lucius Malfoy geschrieben worden. Nach JKR Rechnung wird Lucius im Jahre 2003 50 Jahre alt.

***G*** Ist als Parodie gemeint.

***G*** Amüsiert euch.

Es war ein normaler Tag auf der Villa Malfoy: Draco (23) kam elegant aus dem Kamin und begrüßte lächelnd seine Mutter.

"Ist Vater schon wach?"

"Nein, er hat gestern noch den Weasley unten im Keller gequält."

Draco grinste wissend. "Ja klar, als wenn er den wirklich quälen würde."

Mutter und Sohn sahen sich wissend an und machten sich dann auf zum Speisesaal, um den Herrn des Hauses zu erwarten.

Lächelnd saßen beide am Tisch, als Lucius zehn Minuten später den Raum betrat.

Seine Haare waren in fast perfekter Ordnung und seine Robe war wie immer faltenfrei. Sein spezieller Gehstock (TM) samt Schlangenkopf (TM) hing an einem speziellen Halter an seinem Gürtel.

"Guten morgen Draco. Ich habe gar nicht gehört, wie du angekommen bist."

"Ich habe Flohpulver genommen."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. "So eine schmutzige Art zu reisen?"

Draco grinste. "Ich wollte rechtzeitig ankommen."

Lucius seufzte und setzte sich an seinen Platz. "Zehn Uhr morgens ist nicht rechtzeitig sondern zu früh, vor allem an einem Sonntag..."

Draco grinste und Narcissa trank stillschweigen ihren Kaffee. Ihr gemeinsamer Gedanke: Wenn wir jeden freien Abend einen Weasley durchnehmen würden, wären wir auch müde.

Lucius brummelte etwas in seine, ihm ins Gesicht hängenden Haare und trank in Ruhe seinen morgen Kaffee, Importmarke Neuseeland.

Draco und Narcissa warteten gespannt darauf, wann Lucius mitkriegen würde, welcher Tag heute war.

"Draco, wolltest du nicht erst nächstes Wochenende kommen?" fragte Lucius abwesend. Seine Augen wanderten schon wieder zur Tür die in den Kerker führte.

Narcissa hustete höflich während Draco sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkniff.

Endlich holte Lucius tief Luft. "Gibt es heute einen besonderen Anlass?" Fragend sah er seinen Sohn und seine Frau an.

Doch bevor er eine Antwort erwarten konnte, betrat Severus Snape die Halle und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Draco zu.

"Ah, da bist du Draco! Kommst du? Ich habe alle Zutaten."

Verwirrt nickte Draco und folgte Severus, Narcissa an seinen Fersen.

"Was wird das, Severus?"

Severus grinste. "Voldemort hat eine Überraschungsfeier geplant. Sogar unser bester Spion ist eingeladen."

Draco rieb sich die Hände in freudiger Erwartung darauf, seinen Geliebten wiedersehen zu können und Narcissa lächelte. Das würde doch eine wunderbare Feier werden, viel besser als die Privatfeier, die sie geplant hatten.

Severus lief mit Narcissa und Draco schnell in ein angrenzendes Foyer.

"Voldemort wollte die Feier in seiner Villa planen... aber so wie Lcuius aussah sollten wir sie lieber hier hin verlegen, was?" meinte Severus.

Narcissa nickte. "Ja. bevor der sich von seinem Weasley losreißt ist die Party zu Ende." Severus grinste auf einmal anzüglich. "Das wäre die Idee. Wir könnten seinen kleinen Weasley-Lustknaben auch mit einladen."

Draco schnaubte. "Das sagst du nur, damit du Sirius mitbringen kannst."

Narcissa blinzelte mit ihren Augen. "Du hast meinen Cousin? Der Werwolf wurde langsam ungemütlich, bis er vor einer Woche wieder gegangen ist."

Severus Grinsen lies unschwer erkennen, WOHIN der Werwolf gegangen war.

Narcissa öffnete für Severus das Feuer im Foyer, damit Severus schnell Voldemort bescheid sagen konnte. In Windeseile waren die Todesser bereit, in der Villa Malfoy zu Feiern.

Voldemort erschien in seinen speziell geschneiderten grünen Robe (TM) und war dank Severus Trank auch wieder so schön wie in seinen 30gern.

"Wo ist denn unser Geburtstagskind? Nicht, dass die Überraschung verdorben wird." war das erste, was der dunkle Lord wissen wollte.

Draco seufzte. "Der unterhält sich gerade mit Weasley."

Voldemort seufzte wissend. "Ja, ich habe auch zwei Weasleys bei mir zu Hause."

Draco kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

"Mein Lord? Ihr habt Weasleys?"

Voldemort lächelte. "Ja, zwei wunderbare Zwillinge. Wirklich, sie sind die perfekten Gefährten. Ich habe sie überreden können, ihr Elternhaus zu überlassen. Sie entwickeln einige der neuesten unserer Fallen. Aber natürlich haben sie auch ganz andere Qualitäten."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. ~Es war irgendwie nicht zu erwarten, dass Lord Voldemort Fred und George Weasley kriegen würde.~

Voldemort widmete sich wieder den Vorbereitungen und wie zum Startsignal purzelten Fred und George aus dem Kamin, beladen mit mehreren großen Paketen.

Walden McNair zeigte besonders Interesse darin, die Zwillinge nach ihren neuesten Folterwerkzeuge auszufragen und was sie Lucius als Geschenk gebracht hätten.

"Spezielle Handschellen," hörte Draco einen der beiden sagen. "Unser lieber Vater wird schon wissen, wie er Lucius damit den Kopf verdrehen kann."

Nachdem Walden McNair dann nach ein paar Spezialanfertigungen für Percy Weasley, dem kleinen Liebhaber von Walden ( sie hatten sich im Ministerium kennen gelernt, als Percy einen Auftrag zur Ermordung eines politischen Gegner Fudges überbringen musste und Walden Percy dazu überredet hatte, die Seite zu wechseln) fragte, hörte Draco nichts mehr. Sein gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wurde von diesem Wesen eingenommen, das gerade aus dem Kamin gekommen war und wie immer mehr als wunderbar aussah.

Die schwarze Robe war offen und gab den darunter liegenden, mit einem engen Shirt bekleideten Oberkörper frei. Dem Aussehen nach ein WIRKLICH enges Oberteil. Als Draco Augen herunterwanderten entdeckte er zu seinem Vergnügen hautenge, schwarze Lederhosen. Auf dem Weg seiner Augen sah er einen vollen, wunderhübschen Mund, die süßeste Nase die es in Dracos Vorstellung geben konnte und die wunder-wunderschönsten grünen Augen überhaupt.

Das wirre, schwarze Haar machte des Bild lediglich noch perfekter.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Draco bei Harry und presste dem Schwarzhaarigen seinen Mund auf die Lippen.

Lächelnd strich Narcissa einen weiteren Malfoy von der Liste der Personen, die noch bei Sinnen waren. Ihr Sohn würde ab jetzt sowieso nur noch Potter hinterher laufen, sarkastische Bemerkungen an die Köpfe derer werfen, die seine Schönheit anzumachen versuchten und irgendwann später am Tag mit dem jungen Mann in einem Zimmer verschwinden um ihre ‚Spielzeuge' auszuprobieren.

Nachdem einer der Hauselfen beim Aufräumen ein Halsband mit der Aufschrift ‚Dragon' gefunden hatte, weigerten sich die Hauselfen partout, die Spielzeugkiste ihres Sohnes auszumisten aus Angst vor dem, was sie darin erwarten könnte.

Die Festhalle im Westflügel wurde geschmückt, die letzten Todesser trudelten ein und Severus Snape erschien mit Sirius Black und Remus Lupin – beide ausgestattet mit engen Jeans und geöffneten schwarzen Hemden samt einem Halsband mit der Aufschrift: 'Severus Snapes Privateigentum'. Narcissa strich auch diesen Herren damit von der Liste der geistig voll anwesend seienden. Heute Nacht war Vollmond und Severus hatte eine kleine… bestialische Vorliebe, was besonders gut bei diesen beiden reizenden Männer hervor kam.

In nur sehr kurzer Zeit, kaum zwei Stunden, war alles vorbereitet. Die Hauselfen hatten eine extra große, wunderbare Torte nach Narcissas Anweisungen gemacht und diese mitten in der Halle aufgestellt. Die Torte war eigentlich zum Essen, aber so wie Draco sie beäugte würde Harry wohl nachher noch einige Stücke davon für andere Zwecke mitnehmen...

Schließlich ging Narcissa los, um Lucius zu holen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Voldemort diese Zwillinge in den Griff kriegen würde, da es im Moment so aussah, als wenn sie verschiedene Leute etwas… erheitern wollten.

Im Kerker suchte Narcissa nach Lucius. Das laute Gestöhne brachte sie schnell auf die richtige Fährte.

Dem Anschein nach war Lucius gerade damit beschäftigt, seinem speziellen Gast zu versorgen. Oder um genauer zu sein, es ihm zu besorgen. Immer die höfliche Aristokratin klopfte Narcissa laut an die Kerkertür.

Ein frustrierter Aufschrei war zu hören und bald darauf näherte sich Lucius mit seinen Schritten der Tür. Sie wurde einen Spalt geöffnet und Lucius steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür. „Was ist Narcissa?" fragte er genervt.

„Lucius, kommst du bitte mit hoch?"

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch genervter. „Narcissa… kann das nicht warten?" Ein zustimmender Klagelaut des im Kerker liegenden Weasleys war zu hören. Lucius steckte seinen Kopf kurz wieder rein. „Ich bin sofort wieder da Arthur Liebling. Und dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob deine süßen kleinen Pobacken wirklich so kräftig sind wie sie aussehen."

Arthur Weasley stöhnte und murmelte etwas wie „Bitte, Lucius mein Herr…"

Lucius steckte wieder seinen Kopf aus der Tür und funkelte Narcissa an Diese lächelte. „Du kannst den kleinen Weasley mitbringen. Von mir aus sogar nackt. Es ist wirklich wichtig. In der Festhalle im Westflügel." Damit ging sie wieder. Es war wirklich ein Glück, das Lucius oft seinen Geburtstag vergaß, vor allem wenn er so ein nettes Spielzeug wie Arthur Weasley hatte.

Lucius schloss die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich an Arthur. Der gab Lucius einen lustvollen Blick. „Lucius… du hast versprochen, dass ich heute kommen darf…" Lucius nickte und grinste. „Das darfst du auch. Und nachdem du gleich gekommen bist… gehen wir in die Festhalle und sehen uns an was Narcissa tolles hat."

Lucius erschien eine gute Stunde später in der Festhalle. Arthur folgte ihm wie ein williger kleiner Sklave und trug abgesehen von einer schwarzen Lederhose, die man eigentlich mehr als zweite Haut bezeichnen konnte und einem Halsband, nichts.

Lucius öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem silbrig-grünen ‚Überraschung!' empfangen.

Die Halle war dekoriert, in Grün und Silber natürlich, die Torte war in der Mitte aufgestellt und so gut wie jeder wichtige Todesser und Lucius beste Freunde waren da.

Lucius sah aus, als wäre er auf dem Mond gelandet. Wenn Malfoys nicht NIEMALS mit offenem Mund irgendwo stehen würden, hätte er sicherlich seine Kinnlade runterklappen lassen.

„Wie bitte?"

Voldemort grinste. „Lucius, du vergisst mal wider deinen eigenen Geburtstag!" Der dunkle Lord dachte. „Aber, zum Glück haben wir ja eine kleine Feier organisiert. Na los, komm schon rein und bring deinen Weasley mit, du willst doch sicherlich die Geschenke sehen."

Lucius nickte, noch etwas geschockt, und folgte dem dunklen Lord, vorbei an den anderen Gästen, bis zu einem großen Haufen von Geschenken vor der Torte.

Er besah sie sich und, Malfoy wie er war, machte sich gleich ans auspacken.

Von Voldemort hatte er eine neue Peitsche mit Silberstreifen bekommen. „Mein Lord, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen…" „Papperlapapp, Lucius."

Von Fred und George Weasley kamen Aphrodisiac-Bonbons, die wohl einzigste Entwicklung von ihnen, die ihr Vater Arthur freudig begrüßte.

Von seinem Sohn Draco das letzte Buch seiner antiken Crucio-Reihe, ein wahres Meisterwerk. Lucius war so glücklich, dass er Draco einen freien Wunsch versprach. Dem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen würde Lucius seinen geliebten Kerker für eine bestimmte Zeit mal wieder abgeben müssen.

Das wäre ja in Ordnung, wenn es bloß Draco gewesen wäre, der den Wärter spielte und nicht den Gefangenen.

Von Severus kam… ein Sklavenoutfit. Selbstanpassend. Lucius grinste und hätte fast darauf bestanden, dass Arthur sich sofort umzieht, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Severus dann ja auch das Outfit zu sehen bekommen würde. An Lucius Sklaven. Das ging natürlich nicht.

Von McNair einen neuen Dolch, passend zu Lucius Gehstock. Ungemein praktisch und stilistisch sehr fein.

Lucius erhielt noch unheimlich viele andere Geschenke, von kitschig über stilvoll bis hin zu einfach teuer.

Erst ganz am Ende gab es einen schmollenden Draco, der Harry ansah. „Und dein Geschenk? Ich hatte dich extra letzte Woche drauf aufmerksam gemacht!"

Harry grinste überlegen. „Keine Sorge, aber mein Geschenk musste nun mal eher abgeliefert werden. Und dem Augenschein nach ist Arthur hier ja gut angekommen."

Dracos Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. „Du warst dafür verantwortlich?"

„Warum? Nicht gut?"

Dracos Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. „Wir saßen beim Frühstück und auf einem landet ein halbnackter Weasley auf unserem Tisch! Ein halbnackter, nasser Weasley! Und du fragst, ob das ‚nicht gut' war?"

Mehrere nahestehenden Todesser und Gäste stoppten und die Zwillinge fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Draco hingegen schien sehr wütend zu sein, verlegte sich allerdings auf schmollen. „Seit einer Woche macht Dad nichts anderes mehr als mit dem Weasley zu spielen."

Harry grinste ihn lasziv an. „Wenn du willst kann ich ja mit dir spielen." Damit war Draco anscheinend hinreichend ausgesöhnt.

Lucius hingegen war neugierig. „Wie hast du ihn überhaupt hierher bekommen?"

Harry grinste. „Ich hatte eins seiner speziellen Lavendelseifenstücke in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Leider konnte ich wegen den Schutzzaubern auf der Villa den Zielort nicht genau bestimmen, aber es hat ja funktioniert. Dank Ronald weiß ich ja, dass nur sein Vater Lavendelseife nimmt."

Lucius grinste. Dieser Junge gefiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr...

Lucius kam zu einer raschen Entscheidung. Harry hatte mehrmals bereits um Dracos Hand angehalten, aber Narcissa war strikt gegen eine öffentliche Heirat und Lucius hatte ihr bisher immer nachgegeben, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich egal war…

„Harry?"

Harry löste seinen Mund von Dracos Ohrläppchen und murmelte ein ‚Hm?'

Lucius räusperte sich. „Narcissa wird hierfür wahrscheinlich versuchen mir den Kopf abzuhacken…" Bei diesem Kommentar machte McNair eine kleine drohende Geste mit seiner Axt in Narcissas Richtung. „… aber nach diese tollen Geburtstagsgeschenk, das offensichtlich auf so eine Slytherinart beschafft worden war... gebe ich dir hiermit die Erlaubnis, Draco zu heiraten."

Die Halle war ungefähr fünf Minuten lang ruhig, bevor ein überglücklicher Harry ‚Juchu' schrie und seine wildgewordene Magie mehrere grüne Funken aufsprühen ließ. Danach nahm er Draco erst in die Arme, küsste ihn und ließ ihn dann wieder herunter.

Er ging auf die Knie und zauberte mittels eines starken Herbeirufungszaubers den bereits vor sechs Monaten gekauften Ehering herbei. Draco, der immer noch glaubte, Lucius hätte sich versprochen, bekam gar nicht mir, dass ihm der Ring angesteckt wurde, bis Harry ihn wieder küsste und die andere Todesser Beifall gaben.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Arthur Weasley ausreicht um dich heiraten zu dürfen hätte ich das schon vor sechs Monaten gemacht."

Die Halle lachte und Narcissa schien allen ernstes Lucius ohrfeigen zu wollen. Lucius ließ sich davon natürlich nicht im geringsten irritieren und zog stattdessen einfach Arthur näher an sich heran. Arthur war jetzt schon mehr wie eine Schlange an Lucius gepresst als das er noch wirklich stand.

Beleidigt verschwand Narcissa in einem der angrenzenden Salons.

Die Feier ging ungeachtet dessen weiter und jeder nahm sich ein Stück Torte. Harry und Draco standen fast noch enger zusammen als Lucius und Arthur und Harry wisperte fast ständig etwas in Dracos Ohr während dieser jedem Todesser, egal welchen Geschlechts, der Harry etwas… genauer betrachtete, böse Blicke zuwarf.

Vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten später tönte ein lautes ‚Crack' durch die Halle und drei junge Frauen standen in der Mitte des Saales.

Die ganz links stehende junge Frau hatte ihre Haare in einer französischen Frisur lockig hochgesteckt und mit vereinzelten Perlen das Aussehen ihres blonden Haares noch verfeinert. Sie war relativ klein, ca, 1,60 m, aber man erkannte schon durch einen Blick eine Machtperson in ihr.

Um ihre Schultern fiel ein schwarzer Seidenumhang aus Acromantulaseide, der an ihrem Hals mit einer Drachenschuppenbrosche zusammengehalten wurde. Unter dem offenen Umhang trug sie ein einfaches, weißes Hemd, das von einem subtilem Stil zeugte. Ihre beige Stoffhose war augenscheinlich aus Veelahaar und schimmerte etwas beim Lichteinfall. Man konnte unschwer die massige Anzahl von Taschen erkennen, die diese Hose zu haben schien. An ihren Füßen waren schwarzgefärbte Drachenlederstiefel zu sehen, wodurch sie fast den Eindruck eines Piraten erweckte. Ein weißes Armband verkündete den Namen ‚JE' in schwarzen Buchstaben.

Neben ihr stand eine zweite Frau. Auch um ihre Schultern lag ein Umhang, jedoch war ihrer kürzer als die der beiden anderen und berührte kaum den Boden. Er war in einem tiefen Blauton und vom Glitzern her mit Feenstaub verarbeitet worden. Ihre platinblonden Haare fielen über den Umhang. Sie trug eine zum Umhang passende blaue Bluse und eine schwarze Hose aus einer teuren Seide mit dem Namen Engelshaar. Ihre grün-blauen Augen wirkten vergnügt und zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Um ihre Hose war ein Gürtel mit der silbernen Aufschrift Isumi Chi.

Neben dieser stand die dritte und letzte junge Dame des Trios. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar war gelockt und der linke Teil des Ponys Slytheringrün gefärbt. Auch um ihre Schultern fiel ein Umhang, dieser war allerdings in einem tiefen Grünton gehalten und erinnerte vage an feinpolierte Drachenschuppen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Schnürhemd, dessen Ärmel bis kurz vor ihre Armbeugen reichten. Ihre schwarze Lederhose lag dabei eng an. Um ihre Hals hing eine Kette mit den Buchstaben ‚Puh-Schell'.

Lucius grinste und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge fröhlich. „JE! Isumi! Puh-Schell! Wie schön, dass ihr auch noch kommen konntet!"

Einer nach dem anderen entschuldigten sich die drei Frauen. JE lächelte und erklärte: „Leider kam eins unserer Geschenke erst sehr spät an und wir mussten noch auf den Lieferservice warten."

Isumi grinste „Außerdem mussten Puh-Schell und JE hier noch unbedingt die Wiederholung von Stargate sehen."

Puh-Schell schnaubte. „Als wenn ich mir die Trauerfolge mit Jacks Patriotismusgelaber noch mal antun würde. Der arme O'Neil wurde so verhunzt…"

Isumi verdrehte die Augen während JE bekräftigend nickte und dann ihr Geschenk überreichte.

Lucius zauberte das Geschenkpapier einfach weg und bestaunte dann ein… einfaches, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. „Das große Slash-Meisterwerk?" fragte er neugierig.

JE lächelte. „Das Buch kreiert Geschichten zu jedem Pairing in jedem Fandom, je nach Wunsch des Leser und füllt ständig neue auf, es gibt keinen WIPs und alles ist fehlerfrei. Keine unvollendeten Fics, nur erste Klasse Ideen und endlose AUs."

Lucius sah dieses Buch – das ihm fast wie ein heiliges Werk Gottes erschien – an und fragte dann schließlich zweifelnd: „Jedes Pairing?"

JE nickte. „Jedes Pairing"

Lucius öffnete das Buch und sagte: „Arthur/Percy."

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte man Lucius Ausdruck wässrig werden sehen und Walden stellte sich sicherheitshalber etwas näher zu Percy.

Lucius schloss das Buch wieder. Dan sah noch einmal kurz zweifelnd darauf. „Einfach jedes?" JE rollte mit den Augen und Isumi kicherte während Puh-Schell grinste.

Lucius öffnete das Buch erneut und sagte: „Flitwick/Hagrid/Dumbledore."

Harry ließ von Dracos Ohr ab. „Igitt! Die Vorstellung habe ich nicht gebraucht!" Fred und George sahen Voldemort mit Hundeaugen an, als wenn sie sagen wollten: ‚Bitte hol uns von dem Verrückten hier weg!'

Die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden sahen ziemlich genau so aus.

Lucius las nur drei Zeilen und klappte das Buch dann mit einem schneeweißem Gesicht wieder zu. „Oh Gott…"

Puh-Schell grinste amüsiert und übergab Lucius ihr eigenes Geschenk. „Ein Schlüssel?" fragt der blonde Zauberer perplex. Puh-Schell rollte mit den Augen und zog eine kleine Glaskugel aus der Tasche, die ein Schlüsselloch an ihrem Sockel hatte. In der Kugel war ein einzelner Raum mit, dem Anschein nach, Folterwerkzeug zu sehen.

„Du steckst den Schlüssel einfach hier rein und wirst mit allen Personen, die dich berühren dort hinein gezogen. Der Raum kann sich nach belieben verändern und alle möglichen Dinge beinhalten." Lucius grinste und bedankte sich bei Puh-Schell.

Schließlich trat Isumi hervor und übergab ihr Geschenk. Es war eingehüllt in dunkelblaues Geschenkpapier, dass Lucius mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes wegfegte. Zum Vorschein kam… ein Gehstock mit Schlangenemblem am Griff und einem kleinen Engel als Kopf. Der Gehstock an sich war schwarz und mit grüner und silberner Schrift verziert, wobei auch bei diesem Stock unter dem Kopf den Zauberstab einsetzen konnte.

Lucius grinste und bedankte sich herzlichst bei Isumi.

Leider kam Lucius nicht dazu, sich noch mehr mit den drei Autorinnen zu unterhalten (er hatte da noch so eine Lucius/Arthur/Percy Idee gekriegt die er den dreien nahe legen wollte), denn Narcissa kam wieder in die Halle und war anscheinend noch sehr sauer über Dracos bevorstehende Hochzeit.

Die Gründe, aus denen sie die Hochzeit nicht haben wollte waren eh keinem klar, also beschäftigten die anderen sich nicht so sehr darüber. Solange eines der Elternteile sein Ja-Wort gab reichte das für eine traditionelle Hochzeit aus. Und da Harrys Eltern tot waren und Sirius als sein Erziehungsbrechtiger eingetragen war machte das noch weniger aus…

Auf einmal hatte Voldemort diesen besonderen Schimmer in den Augen, der seinen Feinden große Schmerzen, seinen Freunden viel Spaß und Fred & George lange Abende versprach.

„Lucius, wie wäre es mit etwas Unterhaltung für deine Gäste? Meins Wissens hast du noch einen Weasley unten im Kerker…"

Lucius Augen leuchteten auf „Ja, natürlich, der kleine." Mit einem Fingerschnippen holte er einen Hauselfen herbei, der den Befehl bekam, den Gefangen in die Festhall zu bringen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der besagte Hauself wieder da, dicht gefolgt von einem in Handketten gelegten Ron Weasley.

Ron schnaubte wütend und besah sich die Halle.

„Oh wie wunderbar, eine Geburtstagsparty." meinte er sarkastisch. Dann fiel sein Auge auf die Zwillinge, die Naigini gerade mit einem Bonbon füttern wollten, während Voldemort der Schlange etwas zu zischte und amüsiert zusah.

„Fred? George?"

Ein paar der Todesser lachten, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Fred und George sahen zuerst Ron, dann Lucius an.

„Hey, du hast also unser kleines Brüderchen?" Lucius grinste hinterhältig. „Nun, er war so dumm und wollte etwas aus meinem Besitz stehlen, da habe ich ihn hier festgesetzt."

Einige der Todesser lachten wieder.

Ron starrte verdattert auf die Zwillinge und dann auf Percy, dann schließlich zu seinem Vater, der ziemlich unmissverständlich an Lucius geschmiegt war und dessen Halsbeuge mit Küssen überdeckte.

„Was ist denn hier los?" schrie Ron mit aller Kraft.

Die Halle brach in Lachen aus.

Durch den Lärm wurde Draco gestört, der gerade damit beschäftigt war Harrys Ohr mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen. Ärgerlich ließ er von dem Ohr ab und manövrierte sich an die vorderste Linie der um Ron stehenden Todesser. Er durchbohrte Ron mit seinen Blicken. „Weasley, halt lieber deine Klappe bevor dir etwas passiert. Mein Harry-Schatz und ich wollen heute feiern und nicht von dir gestört werden."

Ron sah aus als wenn er vor Schock gleich sterben würde. Er starrte das Paar an. „Dein Harry Schatz? Und was wollt ihr feiern?"

Draco schnaubte wütend. „Jawohl, mein Harry-Schatz. Und abgesehen davon, dass heute offensichtlich der Geburtstag meines Vaters ist," hier legte Draco eine kleine Pause ein bevor er fortfuhr, „werden Harry und ich heiraten!"

Ron fiel prompt in einem Ohnmachtsanfall um und landete auf dem Saalboden.

Puh-Schell seufzte enttäuscht. „Und ich hatte gedacht, jetzt kommt etwas Ron-Folter…"

Isumi und JE funkelten sie an. „Hey, wir wollen hier doch in einer Komödie dabei sein. Deine Ron-Bashing-Fics kannst du auch woanders schreiben." kommentierte Isumi. JE nickte. „Genau. Außerdem tötest du ihn doch sowieso in jedem zweiten deiner Fics."

Puh-Schell seufzte wieder enttäuscht und nahm sich ein Stück Torte.

Die Feier ging weiter, man aß reichlich Kuchen und Ron wurde buchstäblich links liegen gelassen (sehr zur Enttäuschung einer bestimmten Autorin mit den Anfangsbuchstaben P-S).

Severus amüsierte sich damit, Sirius auf seine Cousine Bellatrix loszulassen, die über den grollenden schwarzen Hund nicht sehr erfreut war, während Remus total ruhig neben Severus stand und an einem Glas nippte.

Draco klebte praktisch Harry geklebt und ließ seinen künftigen Ehemann nicht aus den Augen, geschweige denn aus den Armen. 

Walden diskutierte mit Avery Nott die feineren Punkte des fachgerechten töten eines schlimmen – man beachte das Wort schlimmen, Walden wollte schließlich keine bestimmmten, anwesenden Werwölfe verletzen – Werwolfes während Percy auf einmal grinste und einen Kommentar über Waldens ‚Axt' machte, mit der er jedes ‚Ziel' ‚treffen' würde.

Nur Narcissa stand finster blickend im Raum und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Lucius hatte schließlich von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck genug.

„Narcissa, was ist? Draco und Harry haben wohl jedes Recht zu heiraten also rege dich deswegen nicht wieder so lange auf."

Narcissa schüttelte nur verwundert und ärgerlich den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber die Hauselfen haben wohl meine Order für die Torte nicht richtig befolgt…"

Puh-Schells Kopf kam hinter dem Buch hervor, das sie gerade verschlang. Isumi hörte auf mit den Zwillingen zu scherzen und JE blickte von ihrem Gespräch mit einem der Gäste, Oliver Wood, herüber.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „War da noch etwas bestimmtes, dass du in die Torte haben wolltest?"

Narcissas Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ja, eigentlich schon."

Puh-Schell grinste. „Tja, Narcissa, leider haben JE und Isumi hier sich noch ein Allmächtiges-Großes-Fanficiton-Schreibset gekauft."

Die besagten Autorinnen grinsten. „Jawohl!" riefen sie im Chor.

Narcissa sah verwirrt aus. „Bitte was?"

Isumi seufzte. „Auf Gut-Deutsch (obwohl es eigentlich Gut-Englisch wäre, was die Autorin dieser Fanfiction hier nur erwähnt um die Spannung weiter herauszuzögern): Dein hoch-effektiver Schlaftrank wirkt hier nicht."

Je nickte bestätigend. „wir haben ihn mit unserem magischen Kugelschreiber sofort ausgemerzt."

Die Halle umfasste jetzt einige mit offenem Mund dastehende Todesser und deren Verbündete, samt deren Lord und einem langsam wieder wach werdenden Ron.

Dieser brach auch die geschockte Stille. „Was soll das hier werden? Stehen hier jetzt alle unter Imperius oder was? Harry, Dad, Fred! George! Oliver!?"

Ron sah geschockt in die Runde, aber Lucius beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Was soll das heißen, Schlaftrank in die Torte?"

Ron, noch leicht benebelt von den vorherigen Schocks, starrte Narcissa an. „Ach, das war der Plan den Dumbledore hatte und seine neuen Spion gegeben hat?"

Ruckzuck war Narcissa mit einem Paralyse-Zauber belegt und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ron sah noch geschockter als vorher in die Halle.

„Was geht hier vor?"

Puh-Schell seufzte. „Ganz einfach."

Isumi fuhrt fort. „Wir sind Slash Autoren."

JE nickte. „Jawohl, Slash-Shippers"

Puh-schell begann wieder: „Und als solche schrieben wir Geschichten mit Slash."

JE deutete auf Puh-Schell. „Und die da hat einen Hang dafür, entweder Depri oder Humor Geschichten zu schreiben, was auch der Grund wäre, warum wir zur Zeit hier sind."

Isumi nickte. „Denn das hier sollte eigentlich richtig lustig werden."

Puh-Schell grummelte. „Was mit dem Rotschopf da ja schon mal nicht klappen kann…"

Isumi und JE beruhigten sie mit einem Blick. „Und so eine Party hier ist doch wohl lustiger als Dumbledores Komödienantenparty für unschuldige kleine Jungfrauen, oder?" fuhr Isumi dann fort (Puh-Schell entschuldigt sich an dieser Stelle für jegliche Texte, welche die erwähnten Autorinnen wahrscheinlich nie so sagen würden – Sorry)

„Und ehrlich, kannst du dir eine lustige Geschichte mit Dumbledore und McGonagall als Aufpasser vorstellen? Solange der Autor nicht sehr gut ist wäre das sehr langweilig." beendete JE.

Ron quietschte. „Und was heißt das?"

Puh-Schell sah JE und Isumi sehnsüchtig an, aber die beiden bleiben stur, Sie seufzte. „Das heißt, dass ich dich nicht abkratzen lassen darf und wir – so wie ich JE kenne, gleich Jack Sparrow besuchen gehen." JE grinste und ein Krummsäbel materialisierte sich an ihrer Hüfte. „Aye!"

Lucius seufzte, „Ihr geht schon?" Er hatte eigentlich heute noch etwas mehr mit Arthur machen wollen…

„Aber dann kommen wir ja heute alle gar nicht mehr ins Bett!"

Isumi grinste. „JE und ich werden unser Schreibset einfach auf Automatik stellen während wir unseren Abstecher in die Karibik machen."

„Ihr macht einen Abstecher in die Karibik!" meinte Puh-Schell auf einmal. „Ich muss nach America, zu einem gewissen Vampir der heute ebenfalls Geburtstag hat und von den Filmemachern mit einer lästigen kleinen Seele ausgestattet wurde." Dann grinste sie Lucius an. „Und ihr amüsiert euch schön, okay?"

Die Halle lachte, Als wenn man ihnen das sagen müsste...

Fünf Tage später

_Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Draco Malfoy verkünden ihre baldige Hochzeit_

Stand dick und fett auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten. Die kleinen Nebeneinträge ginge deswegen fast ohne Kenntnisnahme an den meisten Leuten vorbei.

_Narcissa Malfoy tot aufgefunden_

_Severus Snape unterschreibt Vertrag mit Kopf der Werwolforganisation_

_Arthur Weasley tritt zurück – Wo war er und wie ist er wieder gekommen?_

Und in einem bestimmten Schloss konnte man mehrere „Nein! Autoren!" Rufe hören während in der Karibik ein paar sehr glückliche Piraten die Segel hissten und in Sunnydale William ‚the Bloody' ‚Spike' Barstow vergnügt sein Xan-pet aufsuchen ging.

Nachführende Notiz des Autors:

Jegliche Form von Verrücktheit in diesem Fic ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen.

Namen von anderen Autoren wurden mit Erlaubnis benutzt.

Dieser Fic ist eine humorvolle ‚Ode' an Lucius Malfoy, der nach Harry Potter Zeitrechnung im Jahre 2003 50 Jahre alt wird.

Möge er einen guten Geburtstag feiern.

Und mögen viele Fanfiction-Schreiber mehr Geschichten über ihn schreiben.


End file.
